All You Need
by ThatGirlWhoLicksWindows
Summary: We cordially invite you to the arranged marriage of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Be warned, it's full of troubles, violence and prejudice. But most surprisingly, love. Rated T for Sexual references and Mild swearing. Post-DH Draco & Astoria.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**All You Need**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Astoria Greengrass sat at her desk next to a giant tower of paperwork in the Magical Reconstruction and Conservation office in the Ministry of Magic. Her long dark hair fell over her face for the hundredth time and she sighed in annoyance. It was early January and Astoria had just got back from her Christmas Holiday to be welcomed with a mound of cliental who couldn't wait a couple of days for there designs. Astoria was a magical architect specialising in conservation. She was helping with he re-build of Hogwarts at the moment but it was probably the most demanding task she has ever took on. On top of that she had a thousand other clients (mostly pure-bloods who were claiming their house had been 'damaged' by the war) who her boss Ernie we-wouldn't-want-to-give-a-bad-impression-pompous-prat-of-a-boss Macmillan wouldn't let her drop. Astoria was getting very tired of good accurate work and only the best would be chosen talks he gave every-frigging-day. Keeping this in mind, Astoria looked at her drawing and crumpled it up, then threw it in an already overflowing dustbin. Just then her co-worker Lucy walked in carrying dozens of rolls of parchment. She took one look at Astoria's face and sighed.

"Still no luck?"

"I'm afraid not. They're never going to finish the school if they keep giving me memo's that contradict the memo's they have already sent," She said holding up two paper aeroplanes. Lucy laughed.

"You can't blame Hermione. She's got to head up the project and fight for the rights of elves at the same time, Tori," Lucy said smirking slightly. Astoria laughed. Their current boss was an extremely busy woman and the two co-workers joked about it all the time. Lucy sat down at the desk opposite Astoria in there tiny office and they began working, every now and again sighing in frustration.

"Hey Tori, me and the girls are going to a bar tonight and I was wondering whether you wanted to come," Lucy asked not looking up from her work.

"Oh Luce, you know I would love to but I'm looking after Mum tonight. And it's the girls and _I_," Astoria said looking up. Lucy ignored the correction of grammar as always.

"Oh Tor, you never come out anymore. Can't one of your sisters do it?"

Astoria laughed humourlessly. "Which sister? The one that ran away at sixteen or the one who has moved to France?"

Lucy looked at her friend pityingly. "So have you talked to Emily lately?"

"What after she told me she never wanted to see me again last year? No I have not," Astoria sighed then saw the pitying expression. "Oh Luce, don't give me that look! I'm fine about it" but even Astoria knew she was lying to herself. Emily even though a year younger had been her best friend at school. They made fun of Daphne and her stuck up friends and had shared inside jokes about the size of Pansy Parkinson's nose. But then Emily disowned her pure-blood roots after the final battle where three of her friends died. Now she was happily married working as an Auror a couple of floors below her and hated Daphne and Astoria.

They kept working while talking about the latest witch weekly gossip and other mindless things. Astoria didn't mind, it was a nice change from the overall dreariness of Greengrass Manor lately. When it was finally six, Astoria picked up some of her better drawings and apparated home.

When she stepped inside, she was hit by the very intense warmness of the house. A bell rung from inside the kitchen and one of the house elves came running up to greet her.

"Good evening, Miss Astoria, may I take your coat?" he squeaked.

"You may, Garby," she said smiling at him.

"Also, your mother, Miss Sylvia is waiting for you in the drawing room with some guests,"

"Guests?"

"Yes, guests," said Garby as he took her coat from her.

"Okay, thank you Garby," She said then began to make her way to the drawing room. At least this explained the unusual warmth.

Astoria pushed on the door of the room and saw her mother sitting at on a sofa. Her dark hair turned grey with age and her face covered with wrinkles, she still managed to look as impressive as ever. Sat next to her was her sister and Astoria's Aunt, Lady Isabella Zabini and on a chair opposite her cousin, Blaise.

"Ah, Astoria, it has been too long," exclaimed her aunt as she touched her powdery cheek against Astoria's plain one.

"Yes, it has Aunt Isabella, how are you?" Astoria asked still rather shocked at the Zabini's appearance at the house.

"All is well, my darling, I recently visited Italy again. It is such a wonderful place," she sighed dramatically as she sat back down again. Astoria nodded politely then turned to her cousin and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Blaise, I thought you were in Scotland," she said as she made forward to kiss his cheek.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me, dear cousin," he said with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm. Astoria smiled, her eyebrows still raised.

"I meant no offense, _cousin_, I merely wondering why you are here," she smirked once more. "Zabini's always have agenda's,"

"It is merely just to see your face, Tori," he said as he reached out to cup her cheek.

"Oh of course, you always come here to see my face," her smirk still prominent.

"Oh how I've missed your poor attempts at sarcasm," he laughed beckoning her to sit with him at the table. Astoria though still thoroughly confused sat down with grace. While Aunt Isabella and her mother talked Astoria and Blaise began to as well.

"So, how is the remodel?" he asked

"It is fine, but I wish people would make up there mind about it. I'm in the process of re-doing Ravenclaw tower and it is a nightmare,"

"At least you can have the job you want," he said still with a smirk. Oh yes, Astoria thought, the new laws. All ex-death eaters (if they weren't in Azkaban) were forced to get jobs involving muggles in some way. Most of them landed in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office or remained unemployed.

"But surely you have enough money to last for a long time, Blaise," the smirk Blaise was wearing dropped a little bit.

"It is a pride thing," he said rather unconvincingly. Astoria decided not to push it.

"Pride, the downfall of us all," she said.

"I would toast that if there were any drinks," he laughed. Astoria joined in politely, she had always liked her cousin but he was extremely proud, a trait which Daphne possessed but Astoria sorely lacked. Out of the three sisters, Astoria was always the quiet, reserved and intelligent one. Emily though very intelligent was quite frankly a lot braver and Daphne was ambitious, loud-mouthed and quick to judge. You wouldn't think they had grown up in the same household.

The door of the drawing room, suddenly, burst open and revealed a beautiful woman wearing a heavy fur coat. Next to her was a tall man wearing a seemingly expensive suit and carrying two suitcases. They looked like they'd stepped straight out of the 1930's. It was, of course, Daphne and Theodore.

"Mother, Astoria, Auntie, Cousin, it is marvellous to see you," Daphne said with a dramatic flourish with her hand. She ran up to her mother and kissed her cheeks then sat down on a plush armchair next to the fire. Theodore Nott, her recently acquired husband, walked in behind her with not so much haste and greeted everyone. He kissed Astoria's hand then sat down next to his wife and gave Blaise an amused look. He grinned back. They all sat in silence till Daphne, not too surprisingly, spoke up.

"So Mother, why have you dragged us back from France? Obviously not to sit in silence, so may you please tell us," her mother smiled.

"You are far too impatient, sweetheart, but I will tell you. It is about your father's will," she said calmly in her vague Italian accent which had refused to fade after the years.

Daphne naturally sat up at that statement and Astoria had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes at her sister. You would think she had enough money already, but apparently not.

"Well, there is an issue with it," she continued though hesitating on the word issue slightly. "And because of that issue our entire vault has been sealed. We are, for use of a better word, broke,"

Daphne gasped, and then gave a stern look. "Mother, I hope you are not asking Theodore and his family to…,"

"No, I am not," Sylvia Greengrass said pointedly. "The issue can easily be fixed,"

"How?" Astoria said, speaking for the first time since Daphne had entered the room. This was not unusual of the family; Daphne was always one to steal attention. Sylvia smiled at her young daughter.

"It seems fate has told you to ask this, my dear, because you are the answer and cause of this problem," the older woman smiled calmly and Daphne gave her a look of outrage. By the looks of the others in the room Daphne and she were the only one's that did not know.

"How am I the cause?" Astoria asked carefully.

"Well, in your father's will, it clearly states that the objects of the will can not be obtained unless…all daughters are married," All of the eyes in the room were on Astoria's face as she slowly took in what had been said.

"So…you want me to find a man, fall in love and get married by the end of the year?" Astoria muttered, hardly able to speak, but the room was so quiet all the occupants could hear everything she said.

"Well, we have that sorted my dear," Isabelle Zabini spoke. "Blaise's friend is single and has inherited a large fortune, he can not obtain unless he should marry as well,"

Astoria heard the meaning under the sugar-coated words spoken by her aunt.

"Y-you want me to have an arranged marriage?" Astoria said, the carefully controlled outrage slowly escaping from her hushed tones.

"You will of course have a choice, my darling, a choice whether to marry this man or not," said her mother slowly as if she had rehearsed these words a thousand times.

"But in the end I will still have to marry! Or the house will be repossessed or I'll be disowned like Emily!" Astoria nearly shouted, her mother flinched at the sound of her youngest daughter's name. "And I notice that you all are carefully avoiding the name. So who is he? It isn't Goyle is it?"

"I believe you know him as leader of the Slime of Hogwarts," said Blaise leaning forward on his chair. Astoria was frozen.

"N-Not Draco Malfoy," she stuttered as she began to pace the room loudly. "So you are saying that I should marry Draco Malfoy, be forced to quit my ambitions, become his personal child-minder and live with _him_ for the rest of my life," Astoria was on the verge of screaming.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Astoria! Its not like he is bad looking and think of all the new clothes you could by and all the places you could go with that kind of money," said Daphne with, what Astoria couldn't quite believe, a slightly bitter tone.

"Do not," spoke Astoria sharply turning on her sister, "turn this into some production about how you are worse off than me at this revelation! Do NOT, for ONCE in you life, turn this into something about YOU! You are always so self-centred and uncaring and horrible. I don't know what your doing down in _Paris_ and whether it includes eating caviar of each others _ARSES_ but don't come here saying how horrible your life is! I look after mother all the time and work full time trying to make a name for myself and then have this horrible news and your all there smirking like horribly proud idiots and have the nerve to tell me my life isn't bad!"

The faces around them had turned to polite shock and Daphne's features had turned stone cold. After a few minutes of silence, Daphne started to slowly clap then said "If that was your impression of our _dear _younger sister, then I thought applause was well deserved,"

"Just get out of my sight, Daphne. I would rather you had left than Emily and always have done," Daphne opened her mouth to retort at the comment, but Astoria had leapt at the door, grabbed the handle and swung it shut with a large BANG.

* * *

Astoria was walking swiftly down the gravel stone pathway that led through the manor's grounds, still fuming about her mother's 'request'. There was no way, absolutely no way, would she ever agree to a proposal from that greedy inconsiderate wretch. True, she had only met him a couple of times but all of those had been her catching him bullying first years while she was prefect. How could they ask this of her? She had never been bad to her family mostly just preferring to be left out of arguments and retreating to the library or to her sisters' and her music room. She had never said anything or done anything inconsiderate to both sides of the pure-blood and muggle-born war or been offensive in anyway. Astoria sighed. Maybe, she thought, that was her problem. No definite side, too passive. She sighed again and leant against a tree.

But did she really have a choice? All of her family's money, including the Zabini's, money was tied up in her fathers will. Was she really going to do that to her family? The family despite there misjudgements and past crimes she loved and cared about? Perhaps she would learn to love him in the same way? And what would become of her mother? If they could not afford medication, she would fall terribly ill and probably die. Shaking that sombre thought from her head, she looked up at the house. They would lose that too. The house, the elves, and the grounds she loved so much. So she had to marry him. She had no choice.

Thick tears started to fall down her cheeks and she brushed them away quickly. She was not emotional. Astoria hardly ever cried she was not foolhardy or brave; she just kept her emotions inside. Duty first, Self second. Thinking of her Grandmother's saying she made her way back to the house.

The room hushed as Astoria stepped inside once more. She hated how they all knew she would agree to it like the dutiful little girl she is and always has been. She hated giving them that pleasure so much; it almost hurt like a physical pain.

"I will agree…," Astoria began but was interrupted by her mother's small squeal of excitement and Blaise and his mother exchanging a content look, "to meet the Malfoy's and talk to them about the terms in this marriage. Only then will I consider the engagement,"

"Darling, this is wonderful news, we will arrange a meeting straight away," Sylvia Greengrass spoke up happily in the near silent room. "Oh, dinner! Where is that House-elf? Garby!"

Astoria smoothed down her dress and ran her fingers through her hair to stop the anger seeping through her excellent composure.

"If it's okay with you, mother, I am going to skip dinner and go straight to bed. It has been a very tiring day," she said in a strained voice. Her mother's smile fell slightly but never the less nodded her consent and Astoria bid goodbye to everyone in the room.

Silently, she walked the corridors to her room. This morning she would never of thought of these strange events happening but one thing was certain in her mind as she reached the brass knocker of her door. This was only _the beginning_.

**A.N: So…Love or hate? No matter what REVIEW! This is my first dark side fic if you know what I mean so be nice. LOVE AND COOKIES AND SOUR CREAM PRINGLES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

**All You Need**

**Chapter 2: Deal**

Two days passed with no major incident though Astoria could tell that her entire family were whispering behind her back. Whenever she walked into a room it was suddenly hushed before her mother started talking very loudly with Daphne about Paris's new Fashion Robes. She didn't mind the secrets because she didn't really want to know. As more days had passed Astoria was becoming extremely disbelieving that this marriage was ever going to happen. That was until the morning of January 13th.

The Nott's, Zabini's and Greengrass's were sitting around the dining room table for breakfast; it was a remotely sunny day, not that you could tell as the heavy curtains blocked most of the sunlight. The atmosphere was tense around the table as it had been around Astoria since her sudden outburst. They knew Astoria was threat to their deepest desire now, money. Astoria did not judge them for it, she was merely thankful she wasn't as obsessed as they were. Through the polite small talk there was always an underlying layer of analysing made by everyone around the table about everyone else. It had always been like this and she assumed it was the same in most pure blood households. Again she was not judgemental about it, it was in her own nature and how they were all raised. As Astoria began to eat her toast with jam (that she had spread slowly across the bread knowing that everyone was following the knife with their eyes, as if she was going to leap at them like a mad man), a knock came at the door. Garby entered holding an envelope and, without saying a word crept up to Astoria's side, put it by her plate then shuffled out of the room. She picked up the envelope which had a twisted snake shape on the seal and took out the letter. It read:

_Dear Miss. Greengrass,_

_I am delighted to hear that you have agreed to meet us on hearing that my son wishes for your hand in marriage. You are from a very respectable pure-blood family, have a respectable job and I and my husband think you shall be a wonderful addition to our family. My son and I would love to invite you to our place of residence or we shall meet you at yours, whichever makes you the more comfortable. Shall we say tomorrow afternoon? _

_Waiting eagerly for your reply,_

_Yours truly,_

_Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy_

Astoria set down the letter and smiled to the table.

"It was from Mrs Malfoy; she wishes to meet Mother and I tomorrow afternoon. I was going to suggest here, is that okay, Mother?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Of course, my darling, send her your reply straight away," She said and Astoria stood up from the table and walked swiftly to the study where she wrote a reply to Mrs. Malfoy. She fell back in the chair and watched the owl fly off through the window. Then was the time Astoria believed it would really happen.

* * *

By two o'clock in the afternoon, Astoria was already sick of the Malfoy's and she hadn't even met them. Daphne had spent the whole morning braiding her long hair while her cousin and Theodore talked to her about what and what not to say to Malfoy.

"…he thinks his Merlin's gift to women as well, so humour him a little bit," said Blaise lounging carelessly in an armchair in Astoria's chambers.

"His mother doesn't like to talk about the fact his father's in Azkaban…" said Theodore.

"…so don't mention it unless they bring it up, I know you've already told me," Astoria smirked. Theodore smirked back at his sister-in-law and Blaise laughed loudly.

"Just please don't mess this up, Tori," he said emphasising the name he used to call her sarcastically.

"Oh I won't but just remember this is for you, so you have to be perfectly lovely to me for the rest of my life," She gave them her best arrogant Daphne look and they all laughed, even her sister.

"Oh please sit still, Tori, or this will never look right," she said with her mouth full of pins. "Oh what I wouldn't do for a house-elf who could so someone's hair,"

"I think you look lovely personally," said Blaise. "Great work, Daphne,"

"Was that just praise I heard come from the mouth of Blaise Zabini?" said Astoria, her eyes widening sarcastically.

"What? I'm being perfectly lovely," he said jokingly, winking at her. Astoria laughed, through his faults Blaise and her got on perfectly.

"Right, boys, you must leave now while I get her into something decent," said Daphne. The boys nodded getting up and Theodore kissed Daphne on the head (he is so tall he cannot reach her lips) and they left the room.

It was then Astoria realised that this is the first time they'd been alone together after what she had said after she had found out about the engagement. They both seemed to realise this at the same time and what proceeded was an awkward silence as Daphne rooted around in Astoria's wardrobe.

"Oh this would look lovely," Daphne said brandishing a salmon pink cocktail dress at her.

"No, Daphne, it's just a meeting not the actual wedding," said Astoria giving her a sceptical look. Daphne sighed irritably and then began to grope around the wardrobe some more. After about a minute of sighing she brought out a grey knee length skirt and a white blouse.

"Yes that will do perfectly," Astoria said smiling at her sister and her sister nodded and began to mumble about a cardigan. Astoria sighed and put her head in her hands in frustration. Daphne was trying hard not to speak to her.

"Daphne, I just want to let you know, that if I do get married to Draco," Astoria physically shuddered at those words, "that you will be my maid of honour," There was a silence and Daphne withdrew her head from the wardrobe and smirked at her sister.

"What about Emily?" she said raising her eyebrows sarcastically. Astoria laughed.

"You know she would never come,"

"Can you imagine what she would say?" Daphne said turning to the wardrobe once more.

"Oh I know exactly what she would say," said Astoria. "Why are you agreeing to this Tori, are you just going to be submissive all the time and let people trample all over you,"

Daphne laughed. "Who knew you were playing the most successful game of all. Being passive has worked out for you, Tori,"

"How has it ever?"

"You never took the dark mark, you never tortured people, and you studied and remained faithful to your family at the same time, where as Emily and I took sides and look where it's got us. I, running away to France and whenever my husband or I step out of our door in this country are put under near constant surveillance by the Ministry. And Emily, living with her husband and his mother with a next to nothing pay while fighting against people she used to regard as family," Astoria was about to ask how Daphne knew so much about Emily's living arrangements but Daphne continued on. "Where as you, Tori, have a successful career doing what you love and will probably end up with the most money out of us all, apart from Blaise of course,"

Astoria laughed loudly. "Yes, I achieved all that but you and Emily achieved something I could never. You fell in love and passive people aren't really known to do that," Daphne smiled at her sister before grabbing a grey cardigan and shoving it into her hands.

"Enough chat, go get changed," she said shoving Astoria into her washroom. Astoria smiled knowing she was forgiven.

* * *

It was 4 o'clock when the Malfoy's arrived at the manor. Astoria put down her new book on Magical Architecture as she heard Mrs Malfoy in the hall greeting her mother and a man's voice, who she assumed was Draco, greeting Theodore and Blaise. She picked up her book again and tried to ignore the sound of them outside the door. But soon, regrettably, there was a knock at the door and they entered. Mrs Malfoy was tall and almost regal looking, her angelic looking face and smooth skin made her look half her age. Her platinum blonde hair was held up in a bun which stretched her forehead and elongated her neck. She was perfectly elegant as was the man standing next to her. Draco. Well, Astoria would be lying if she said she didn't think he was good-looking. He had the same beauty as his mother with a strong jaw and messy blonde hair. She left her book on the arm of her chair and walked to greet them.

"Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Astoria extending her hand and kissing the older woman's cheeks.

"As it is to meet you, Miss Greengrass, but please call me Narcissa," she smiled at her and forcefully Astoria returned the smile all the time riddled with confusion. Weren't the Malfoy's supposed to be proud? This woman in front of her seemed nothing of that nature, but perhaps that was a front.

"Then you must call me Astoria," she responded, her eyes landed on the boy next to her who was eyeing her with confusion. Perhaps, her delightful cousin had plagued Draco's mind with talk of a rebellious Ravenclaw.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy, or should I call you Draco too?" Astoria said with a hint of sarcasm. A smirk spread over his face as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Please do…Astoria," he said with the same sarcasm. She smiled at him then they proceeded to be seated at a table.

"So, Miss Greengrass, you wanted to talk to us about the…proposition we made to you," started Narcissa.

"I did, yes. I understand that refusing this…arrangement would ruin both our families so I have decided to accept your…proposal," Astoria said slowly, avoiding putting the word marriage in front of it for now.

A smile spread over both of the parents faces, Astoria smiled at them really just smiling at what she would tell them next.

"But I have a few…compulsory requests," she said meeting her mother's eyes.

"Of course, my dear, please continue," said Narcissa.

"Well, number one, I don't want anyone outside the families knowing this was…arranged," Narcissa and her mother nodded. Astoria glanced at Draco who was leaning slightly on the back of his chair observing Astoria with amusement. She decided to ignore him and continued with her requests.

"Two, I should never be forced into anything by my husband or families. This means quitting my job, having children or anything similar," she said this with more strictness and the two mothers nodded, smiles gone now.

"And finally, three, no dark magic. I know your family has been re-formed against it but I address this to both families, no dark magic." she looked at Draco at these words and was pleased to see the idiotic smirk had been wiped off his face. Then as appeasement to both mothers she added, "Of course, we wouldn't want any children being involved with that kind of thing. Now do we have a deal?"

"Of course, Astoria," Narcissa said smiling once more. "Of course, all your ideas are beyond reasonable and of course we shall uphold them," She looked sternly at Draco at the word 'we' and he pursed his lips.

'At least he is unhappy as me' thought Astoria.

"Draco," Sylvia spoke up gazing out of the window, "it is a lovely day. Why don't you and Astoria take a walk outside? Sylvia and I have a lot to discuss,"

Astoria bit her lip as they both stood up, Draco taking her arm and Astoria leading him out the door and outside to the front of the house. Once outside they let go of each other and proceeded a flight of old stone steps which led into the main grounds. They were remained silent the entire time unless Astoria needed to direct Draco a certain way. They were quite far up the stone gravelled path before Draco spoke.

"You surprised me, Astoria Greengrass," he said plainly turning in her direction. She turned to him in surprise.

"How did I surprise you, Draco Malfoy?" she said almost teasingly but without a smile.

He smiled widely at her. "Well, many girls who agree to arranged marriages are…how can I put this, easily swayed? But you are not. That much was obvious from the way your mother looked at you in fear that you might leave any second,"

Astoria met his eyes and was startled to find they were a bright grey colour, quite pretty actually, but more likely found on a girl than a boy. She smirked at the thought of telling Draco he had feminine eyes.

"Well Greengrass, you going to stare at me and smirk or are you going to respond,"

"Well, Malfoy you _are_ very impatient. Is it wrong for a girl to choose what she says before she says it?"

"No, but it is rude for a girl to stare. Did your mother never inform you?"

"Unfortunately not, as my mother likes to stare at people it would be very hypocritical of her,"

"What do you mean likes to stare?"

"My mother is very nosy and likes to know other people's business," said Astoria plainly, "I was merely making a pun,"

Draco considered this then looked at Astoria again, a smile tugging on his lips. Her features did not change and remained as neutral as before.

"You also make me wonder why you did this. You do not need this, as you pointed out you have a job and enough money I assume to support yourself,"

"I am doing this so my family can keep its wealth, house and these grounds," Astoria looked around at the beautiful Wiltshire countryside and Draco saw her face soften slightly at the sight.

"That is quite selfless, Miss Greengrass, quite selfless indeed,"

"Ha, I don't believe that being married to you is _so _bad as to call the act selfless," she said amused.

"I do," Draco said. A silence came upon them as Astoria tried to work out the meaning of his words. "Do you want to be engaged to me then? An ex-death eater with no job. Our world is wary of us though it seems not of you for your family is not well known as associates, mine is very much associated however. The surname Malfoy is not liked in the wizarding world now, though it is under debate whether it ever was. By taking the name you know you are letting yourself into a world of scrutiny, possibly made an outcast like I am at present, and that is why it is selfless,"

"With a family like mine, I do not judge, I am not worried as long as I have my family that loyalty means more to me than whatever the rest of the world thinks of me or my decisions" said Astoria kindly if not defiantly. "Should we head back to the house then?"

"One more thing before we do, did you mean what you said about not wanting to have children?" he said once more meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I did," Astoria said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Thank Merlin for that," he smirked extending his arm, with more welcome this time, brightening his dark grey eyes once again. She willingly took it and they walked back to the grand house once more as the sun peeked through the clouds and shined brightly on the couple and dappled the back of the beige-bricked house with light.

Astoria could feel the sun on her back as she thought over the things Draco had told her. Yes, she would be under scrutiny but made an outcast, surely not. Astoria was not a death eater she would only be merely marrying one. An ex-death eater at that. Surely she would be able to continue her professional life as she left it. Pushing her worries to the back of her mind as she entered the house once more, Astoria and Draco's family welcomed the young couple and talk of the wedding began. Oh joy.

**

* * *

**

**I am a review whore, here me rawr! Please review! I know the chapter is not very long but hopefully it's good! The other chapters are gonna be longer. So what do you think of Draco? That's the question I want answering! Also I know it has been ages since I updated but I can't promise when i'll update again. I had serious writers block for ages....but read my other stories which I will hopefully uppdate soon when I can finish there next chapters!**

**Much Love and Kisses**

**ThatGirlWhoLicksWindows or me :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Out casting of Engagement

**All You Need**

**Chapter 3: The Out Casting of Engagement**

It was decided that the wedding should be on the eighteenth of February, so as to cause the least fuss but still Astoria thought it was too quick. A little over a month and she would become Astoria Malfoy. She shuddered to think about what everyone she knew would think? And what Draco had told her was still very much on her mind. Would she become an outcast? She mulled this over as she sat in the library staring blankly at a page of Witch Weekly's Blushing Bride edition that she was supposed to be reading.

Her family and Draco's were very involved with the wedding while Astoria wanted little or no say in anything. Daphne couldn't understand her reluctance at all and practically forced Astoria to pick out decorations and cake flavours and dress codes and what ever else in Merlin's name that Daphne had thought of.

'You only have one wedding' she kept telling Astoria, but to no avail. The only reason she was reading this stupid magazine was to keep on her sister's good side so she would continue to take the burden off Astoria and keep planning the wedding.

She had flooed to Lucy's flat yesterday to deliver the news. Lucy's father, Damien Grenwich, had lived in the same neighbourhood as Astoria's father and after Hogwarts they had founded a business together. They were the only non-related pure-blood family that the Greengrass's were actually friends with causing a close friendship between Lucy and Astoria who were the same age.

Lucy was sat in a chair reading the latest witch weekly and barely looked up when Astoria gracefully stepped out of her fireplace and greeted her.

She smiled and laid the magazine on her lap.

"Hey Tori, what brings your skinny arse here?" she said smirking as she winked playfully. Astoria laughed at her friend who was sorely lacking the pure-blood etiquette she was trained to have.

"Not much, well actually I have some rather big news," Astoria scratched the back of her neck and sat on the sofa opposite Lucy. She saw her friend lean forward. There was a silence.

"Well," Lucy started, "what is-,"

"I'm getting married," Astoria blurted out.

"What!" Lucy's eyes widened as she leapt out of her chair, "You were dating someone and you didn't tell me! How could you!"

"No, no," said Astoria in a small voice as she leant back into the sofa. "I wasn't dating anyone," she looked at Lucy as she saw the comprehension dawn on her face.

"Oh, oh, Tori," she sat beside her and gave her a squeeze, "no, they didn't"

"Yes, they did," Astoria whispered. "I am having an arranged marriage,"

"To who? And why?" she asked gently keeping her arm round Astoria.

"Draco Malfoy," Lucy gasped but Astoria continued, "Something about father's will, we can't use it unless _all_ daughters are married,"

"But to Malfoy!" Astoria felt strangely indignant at these words.

"He's not that bad you know,"

Lucy gave her a sceptical look. "Well at least they let you meet him first, I guess that's a bonus," she said sarcastically.

"Lucy, don't, I want you to come," Lucy sighed. "We're not telling anyone it's arranged so please don't tell your parents or your brothers, tell them I'll be sending the invites soon,"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "You're to damn noble for your own good, Astoria, and I better be a bridesmaid," she smirked again.

Astoria laughed and felt slightly relieved. "Sure, Luce. Whatever you want,"

Astoria had then stepped into the fireplace and gone home only to be confronted by her sister holding the horrible, trashy-looking magazine which she was now reading in the library opposite her room.

* * *

She sighed to herself and launched herself once again into what she supposed was a 'thrilling' article on whether it was more romantic to go to a cold place on honeymoon or a hot place.

Astoria gulped and set the magazine on her lap again. The Honeymoon. She had completely forgotten. Draco wouldn't be expecting…no, definitely not. She thought it was perfectly implied with the whole arranged marriage if you weren't going to have kids. It wasn't like she was a virgin, no that ship had sailed six years ago, but with Draco. She shuddered violently, she couldn't imagine having sex with someone who she wasn't in love with or at least thought she was in love with.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the man she had just been thinking of. She lay down the magazine, flushing as she did so and walked towards Draco.

He smirked widely at her.

"Blushing, Greengrass? Thinking impure thoughts or just very excited by your reading material," he walked over to the magazine and read the title. "Interesting stuff, Greengrass, but I'd take you for more of a classics person,"

"My sister," she said plainly making a face. Draco chuckled and threw himself onto a chair. She observed him with some curiosity. His demeanour had changed somewhat since Hogwarts; he was less arrogant but still had an air about him which made people wary of approaching him.

"I know I'm incredibly good looking, Greengrass, but it's slightly unnerving having you stare at me all the time,"

Astoria glared at him then sat down and went back to reading as a distraction from the sly smirk spread across the young man's face.

"Cold shoulder, Greengrass, not how your mother taught you to treat guests I hope,"

"Why are you even here, Draco?" she drawled trying to keep her temper at bay.

"To invite you to dinner actually, tonight," he said quietly, as Astoria looked at him puzzled. "It's my mother's idea, Greengrass; she wants us to get to know each other,"

Surely when we're married we'll have enough time to get to know each other, she thought.

"Though I did argue that surely the fact I'm marrying you would cause the eventual knowing of each other quite well,' Draco sighed dramatically. "But she would not persist,"

"You know what Draco, I think this wasn't your mother," Astoria said teasing gently as she approached him. "You just can't stay away from me, what's it been barely a week since we last spoke" then she winked at him.

A moment of shock flitted across Draco's face before he laughed loudly and bent down to kiss her hand. "You know Greengrass, that's probably the most you've ever said to me,"

"Here's to hoping that improves, I'll see you tonight then" she said as he walked to the door and heard him chuckle as the door shut.

* * *

Astoria grabbed her grey clutch bag as she heard the doorbell ring at seven. Opening the door she saw Draco standing there smirking. That really was an infuriating smirk; it seemed that all the people around her were wearing it lately and it made her feel like a child.

"Good evening, Draco," she said as she took his arm. This was becoming a recurrence lately and Astoria wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Good evening to you too, Greengrass,"

Astoria turned to look at him. "Why in Merlin's name do you insist on calling me Greengrass?"

"'Cause it infuriates you and you never seem to show any emotion,"

"What are you talking about? I show a lot of emotion" she said looking back at her dark house. There was no-one home except for her mother who was sleeping. Astoria had also neglected to tell her delightful sister of this date (if that is what it is) to save on preparation time. Sometimes she wondered whether Daphne realised that Astoria could in fact dress herself.

"So where are we going, Malfoy?" she said looking at him.

"Ah see. I'm not angry at being called Malfoy, Greengrass, so it will never work,"

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes. "We are going to a restaurant I overheard some people talking about it and apparently it's nice,"

"Oh right," Just a restaurant. That sounded normal enough.

Draco held out his arm and Astoria grabbed it feeling the unpleasant sensation of apparation as they landed in a lively muggle street outside a large restaurant that Astoria knew only they could see.

They stepped inside and were greeted with a strong smell of garlic and fancy looking waiters holding platters piled high with food.

She and Draco made their way up to the matradee who was holding a long piece of parchment. She smiled at them widely but Astoria could tell it was fake. She didn't look much older than eighteen and had her blonde hair curled down to her waist.

"Do you have reservations?" she asked.

"Yes, table for two. Under the name Malfoy," Draco said.

Suddenly her demeanour changed dramatically. Her features went cold and the people around them started to mutter and edge away from them as though they were diseased.

"I'm sorry, sir," she looked Draco straight in the eye. "There are no reservations under that name,"

Astoria was appalled. "Of course there is. See, right there," she pointed to the dark scrawling of Malfoy of the sheet of parchment. "You didn't even look,"

The matradee looked at Astoria darkly and she returned the stare then smiled. "So if you would be so kind to seat us,"

"Astoria, drop it," Draco muttered beside her. Astoria looked back at him strangely. "I'll handle it,"

"No, you won't, Death eater," said the matradee. "We don't serve your kind in here,"

"Yeah, get out," yelled a man from behind them. Soon the whole restaurant was yelling abuse and they had to run out of the door to avoid being mobbed.

They ran out into the street and Draco grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together and apparated. They landed in dark alley and Draco leant himself against a wall for support.

"Look, Draco," Astoria began.

"No," Draco interrupted, "It's my fault, I should of used a fake name, I wasn't thinking,"

"Don't go blaming yourself, that kind of behaviour is despicable,"

"Don't I deserve it?" he looked at Astoria and she saw the pain flash over his grey eyes. She moved awkwardly towards him trying to comfort him.

"No," she wrapped her arm round his shoulders and whispered. "We've all done bad things, but we've just got to make sure we do enough good things to out weigh the bad ones,"

Draco bowed his head and muttered something unintelligible but could swear she heard the word 'naïve'.

She sighed and looked around then back at Draco.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" she said daringly, "you used to be so confident,"

"Arrogant more like," he said looking up and smirked.

"Now stop beating yourself up about what you were like and start thinking about what you could be like,"

"It's not that easy,"

"Yes, it-,"

"No," Draco spoke sharply. "It isn't. I'm haunted by screaming people. By my dreams and by the things I have done. Every single waking hour of being despised by society is heaven compared to my own head," he spat out.

"I don't despise you," Astoria spoke quietly.

"Well I guess that makes you special then," his head snapped up and he sighed. "Sorry Greengrass I didn't think you'd get to know me this well,"

"Well I would of eventually, I suppose" She looked around them, "so this is life for a Malfoy, eh"

He laughed. "Yeah, not the high life you were expecting,"

"Not exactly," she said delicately.

"So I guess our date is ruined," he said holding out his arm.

"Not exactly," said Astoria having a sudden brainwave. "I have a place we could go, and this time we definitely won't get kicked out," she said winking and held out her hand which Draco took without a seconds thought. How strange he should trust her so much, he thought as he felt himself be squeezed by the sudden apparating sensation.

* * *

Astoria heard the loud music before she saw the familiar dimmed lights of a lively bar that looked out of place in a dark alley. The bar didn't look very special from the outside but once you were inside it looked exactly like a 1950's swing bar complete with a big band, sparkly chandeliers and even more sparkly dresses. The floating candles which lit each table flickered when the door closed behind Draco and Astoria and they walked over to a waiter.

"Tori," he said in a soft Irish accent as he hugged her, "what brings you here babe, I haven't seen you in a while,"

"I know James it has been to long but I thought you were away travelling,"

"I was but then duty called," he smiled gesturing around the room then spotted a confused Draco. "Well hello, you must be the fiancé Lucy was telling us about and the one Astoria neglected to tell us about," he added with an over exaggerated hint.

"Er, yes sorry. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said casting a puzzled side glance at Astoria.

"Yes, Draco, this is James Greenwich, his father was my father's partner. Our families are good friends," Astoria said smiling at Draco who looked oddly relieved.

"So are you looking for Luce, then?" James said

"No, we're looking for a table," said Astoria with a trace of humour in her eyes that Draco had rarely seen before.

"Ah, well let me escort you two, but be warned I will have to tell mother you're here and I don't think your man is ready,"

"I'm sure he isn't," Astoria laughed again and Draco began to feel even more confused.

He gave Astoria his arm and they made their way to the table which was right next to the dance floor where many people were dancing like he had never seen before.

After James had gone and left the menus, Astoria turned to Draco.

"I thought if you had to reveal some of your secrets then I should reveal some of mine," she said gesturing around. "Practically all the people around here are extended family and I'm sure something embarrassing will slip out at some point,"

Draco smirked at her and Astoria knew that he had returned to normal.

"Now, I am looking forward to this, Greengrass," he drawled.

"I knew you would," she laughed, "how about we order?"

"Sure," he said picking up the menu. A few minutes and arguments later, they had ordered and realised they both had very different tastes in food.

"I can't believe you ordered the shellfish platter," Astoria told Draco

"I can't believe you don't like fish," he quipped back

"At least I like chicken, who doesn't like chicken?" she said earnestly across the table.

"I do like some chicken," Draco said defensively. Astoria rolled her eyes and looked at the dancers. She remembered when the restaurant closed up for the night her Lucy would dance like ballerinas all around the floor only to be chased and pushed over by Lucy's three brothers. She smiled and Draco looked at her.

"I hope you don't want to dance," he said giving her an arrogant stare which was really just to cover up the fact that he had not danced since that ridiculous Yule Ball in his fourth year and did not want to embarrass himself again.

How pleasant, Astoria thought, only seeing the stare.

"No, I don't. You don't dance I take it?" her face returning to polite indifference.

"I do, but only when I have to," he looked at her. "Can you at least look like you're having some fun?"

"Okay," she imagined someone was telling her she didn't have to marry the man in front of her. "Better?"

"Much," he said sarcastically. "I wanted to give you something anyway. To tie our story together,"

Astoria felt something velvet slip into her hand from under the table. It was a box and in it contained a very beautiful and ostentatious engagement ring. She took it out and slipped on her finger.

"Thank you," she said quietly and he gave her a questioning look. "For pretending, you know,"

Draco did know but he didn't get a chance to reply because an older woman with tangled black hair, long manicured nails and a dress that was much too young for her came bustling over to her.

"Astoria!" she said in a very strong New York accent, "Darling, you look beautiful!"

Astoria stood up and kissed both of the woman's cheeks but before she could reply the woman was talking again.

"Of course, you look beautiful, you always have, darling. So you must be Astoria's fiancé?" she said turning to Draco. "I'm Francesca Greenwich, but you can call me Frannie, every does darling,"

She took Draco's hand then commented on how he was such a wonderful gentleman he was and began to talk to or more talk at Astoria. Draco snuck a glance at Astoria and gave her a small smirk; she glared at him then smiled at Frannie.

"So Aunt Frannie how is business?" she asked.

"Oh you know same old same old," she shook off Astoria's question. "But oh my gosh darling will you look at that ring? It's just beautiful! When did you say the wedding was again?"

"February eighteenth," Astoria replied

"So soon! When are the invites going out?" she asked eagerly.

"A few days I think," said Astoria though she had no idea herself.

"Well I'll look forward to it," she turned to the dancers who were dancing rather energetically around the floor. "Oh my darlings I have the best idea, you should dance, I know this is your favourite song, Astoria"

The colour drained from both Draco and Astoria's faces as the protested politely. But it fell on deaf ears as they were dragged up in the middle of the dancers and Draco took Astoria's hand.

"What is this music?" he whispered to Astoria as he swayed her gently.

"You've never heard of swing music before?" said Astoria disbelievingly as a particularly lively song came on. They struggled to keep up and Astoria leaned forwards into Draco's body to whisper directions.

"Okay, forward, back and spin me and then spin me in," Astoria said struggling to keep a straight face at Draco's terrified one. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and covered his grey eyes. He looked hilarious.

"Stop getting enjoyment out of this Greengrass," he said when he had spun her into his arms again.

"What enjoyment?" she said laughing despite herself. "Oh at your dancing skills, if you want to call them that,"

Draco glared at her but Astoria was already giggling because he looked like a baby animal struggling to walk.

After the song had finished, they sat down at their table and started to eat and talk. They found that they didn't have a lot in common, but they also had things they did.

"So let me see, what's your favourite colour?" said Draco leaning across the table. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Interesting question," she said sarcastically. "Silver actually, and yours?"

"Brown," he looked at his hands. "But it changes; when I was younger it was green,"

"Obviously, I wouldn't have expected anything else," she said with mock shame. Draco smirked widely.

"Well I am a Slytherin through and through,"

"So what's your favourite…type of food?" Astoria asked waving her hand around the restaurant.

"Oh, definitely Italian," Draco imagined the creamy pasta of Hogwarts and the delicious Pizza he had when his family had travelled to Tuscany.

Astoria looked quite shocked. "Well it is lucky; you're marrying an Italian woman then,"

"You're Italian?" Draco said raising his eyebrows.

"Well half, my mother is and my father was Irish," Astoria leaned closer. "I even speak it,"

"Let's here some then," he said leaning closer so their noses were almost touching.

"_Esci dalla mia faccia, ragazzo amante_," she said whispering in his ear. Unfamiliar shivers ran down Draco's spine. There was no denying that was pretty sexy.

"And what does that mean?" He said clearing his throat.

"Get out of my face, Lover-boy," Astoria smiled wickedly. Draco drew back and started to chuckle loudly causing Astoria to join in, so that soon they had tears streaming down their faces.

Observing the seemingly happy couple from the kitchen door was Lucy Greenwich. They did look quite cute together, Lucy thought as James gave them their check, and Astoria did have that little flirtatious smirk she always has on when she likes someone. Maybe it was time Lucy had a little chat with her best friend about her future husband.

* * *

**Okay, first, I am SORRY for not updating. You must really hate me but I am sorry the new chapter won't be up for at least 3 weeks because I am on holiday. :)**

**Questions I want answering:**

**Do you like Astoria's Character?**

**Do you like Draco's Character?**

**Should I use more of Lucy next time?**

**Thank you, and REVIEW even though I don't deserve it.**

**Lots of Love,**

**ThatGirlWhoLicksWindows or Me:) **


End file.
